


Cullrian: making each other jealous prompt

by mnemosius



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jealous Dorian, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, fed-up Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosius/pseuds/mnemosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly anon requested that I write a fic where Dorian gets upset because Cullen's been spending too much time with the Inquisitor and tries to make him jealous.</p><p>...I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullrian: making each other jealous prompt

Cullen had been looking for Dorian for what felt like hours at this point. He’d seen him just this morning when he had been debriefing the Inquisitor about the army’s latest efforts to restore peace in rift-torn Ferelden. Trevelyan had been in a good mood at the time, he remembered; apparently she and Josephine were planning an excursion to Val Royeaux find a new bed for her room. A slightly larger one. Given the looks the two were always sharing, Cullen knew exactly why that was necessary.

The issue was that Dorian had poked his head into Cullen’s office at the exact moment when Trevelyan had planted a kiss on his cheek, causing his skin to flame red as it did far too often. Cullen had tried to catch Dorian’s eye soon after that, to offer an apology - though for what, he wasn’t quite sure. He just felt it might be a good idea, by the way Dorian’s expression had gone from cheerful to irritated in a second flat.

The two of them had been doing the slow, awkward dance of flirting (mostly flirting on Dorian’s part, and stuttering and blushing on Cullen’s - Maker, when was he going to learn to control himself better around the people he was attracted to) for almost a month now. Just three days ago, after Dorian had returned from a long excursion with Trevelyan to the Hissing Wastes, they had finally shared a kiss. It had been as perfect as any kiss Cullen could remember, and the way Dorian’s face had softened after the fact had been the most beautiful thing Cullen had ever seen.

The mage, so skilled in his deflections, had just gazed into Cullen’s eyes as he lay his hands on his cheeks. Cullen remembered him whisper something under his breath. Amatus, he thought. He didn’t know what the word meant, but it sounded rare and precious, rolling off Dorian’s tongue in the way it had.

And now Cullen couldn’t find Dorian anywhere. He was sure the other man was under the wrong impression about what he had seen, and if he could just find him, he could set the record straight. Except apparently finding a mage who didn’t want to be found was an impossible task. Every time he thought he’d caught a glimpse of the raven-haired Tevinter, there was a flash of movement and Dorian was gone.

Cullen would be lying if he said it wasn’t driving him crazy.

He spotted Varric walking by with a sheaf of papers under his arm and called out to him.

“Curly,” Varric grinned. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You haven’t seen Dorian at all recently, have you?” Cullen asked. “He’s late for our match.”

If anything, Varric’s grin only grew wider. “Match. Right. Well, if you’re looking for him, check the tavern. And be careful, Curly. I’ve seen the look on his face on others before. It tends to mean things end with a slap, or a punch.”

Cullen frowned. “Right. Thanks.”

“Anytime. You two make for great story material.” The dwarf snorted. “Sales have gone through the roof since the sky decided to split open.”

Cullen blinked, and decided that was something to think about later. Preferably after several rounds of drinks. Or possibly never.

***

When Cullen made it inside the tavern, he was greeted by the sight of Dorian and Iron Bull engaged in conversation. When the two caught sight of him in the doorway, Dorian quickly turned and practically sat in Iron Bull’s lap. Iron Bull just winked at Cullen when he turned to him in askance, and then wrapped his tree-trunk arms around Dorian’s slim waist.

Cullen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. So that was Dorian’s plan. Maker, why did he have to fall for a man that could be so childish. Cullen might have had the patience to go along with it a long time ago, but not anymore. Not when Dorian could go out on another mission at any time, and never return. Cullen had learned before the hard lesson of not seizing the moment. He didn’t intend to make the same mistake again.

Cullen set his expression in what Cassandra had dubbed his “warrior gaze” some time ago, and strode forward. Scraping noises filled the tavern room as several people hastily moved their chairs out of his way. He caught Bull’s eye, and gave a hard shake of his head. Whatever Bull saw in his eyes, it was enough to make him nod and gently push Dorian off of him.

The mage was still busy spluttering in outrage at Bull’s push when Cullen reached for his shoulder, spun him around, and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Dorian barely resisted for a moment (long enough to make Cullen worry that he was about to be blasted with magical fire) before melting into the kiss, pressing his lithe form against the Commander’s body. Cullen’s arms encircled Dorian’s waist, pulling him even closer, until a polite cough from Bull reminded them that they were, in fact, still in the tavern.

Cullen cupped Dorian’s face, looking steadily into his eyes.

“Dorian,” he said, voice pitched low and quiet, “my affections are for you, and you alone. Inquisitor Trevelyan is just a friend, and a friend that’s currently involved with Lady Josephine, at that. I am sorry if what you saw this morning upset you, but I do not have the patience to let you stay upset.” He paused, staring intensely at the other man to make sure he understood. “You are too important to me for that.”

Dorian’s mustache twitched as his mouth formed and discarded words silently. Eventually, he settled for a wry grin.

“Well,” he said, “you’ve quite made your point, Commander. After that kiss, I’m not inclined to waste any more of your valuable time. I suggest you make a point of telling me just how important I am again later on, in private.”

“My tower?” Cullen suggested, beating back his stutter. “Tonight?”

Dorian looked at him, smiling softly. “For you, Amatus? Whenever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be reached at mnemosius.tumblr.com. My ask box is always open for prompts!


End file.
